How to understand love
by Jubi10Tail
Summary: Sakura relizes feelings for Sai after an incident the few days before. Sasuke returns for a death match and some one ends up dead. But a book started that Sakura found was the cause of this relization. Hope you like saiXsakura!


**Hello, and i do not own naruto. this is just fan made. Hope you like saiXsakura. Please review and if you dont like dont read.**

_Sakura sat on the hard dirt ground covered in blood which wasn't her own. The expression on her face was sadness and shocked, which was also covered in the blood. Less than five feet away was Sasuke wielding his sword in a lunge position. But closer than those five feet was Sai blood covered and sword through his front and back. _

But before this it was a normal sunny day in the hidden leaf. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were at Ichiraku getting lunch when all of a sudden Kakashi appeared. "Yo!" Kakashi said flicking up his hand. They three said hello and finished really quickly. Kakashi had sat down next to them and waited. When the bill came Kakashi picked it up and said "Don't worry, I got it." He said happily while holding the three small slips of paper.

When they walked out Naruto said "Hey Kakashi sensei why are you here?" The silver haired man looked down for a second and said, "Well, Lady Tsunade has summoned you. We have received information on Sasuke." The three teens were a bit shocked and Naruto looked down and gritted his teeth. Sakura looked down also and Sai just looked at the both of them. "Ah ha-ha…." Sai giggled just a moment later.

The other two looked at him with angry expressions and said "What's so funny?" Sai stood there with one of his smiles and said "No not like that. I was just thinking that I will help you guys to get him back. I promised you two that I would, even if I give up my life to do so." They looked at him and they knew he wasn't lying, and that his smile was real too.

Ever since the last incident with Sasuke when Sai was with them they knew Sai was learning how to have emotions. Sakura knew it especially, since they had a deep conversation and incident the day before.

_Sakura wanted to visit Sai and to see how he was doing, due to she hadn't heard from him in a few days. She arrived at the apartment where he lived and knocked on the door. Sai soon opened the door but revealed to be wearing glasses. It's not the first time she's seen them but it's still a bit of a shock. "May I come in?" Sakura said with a smile. He blushed a little and showed her inside. It was clean except for the slightly large artist area with brushes, pencils, papers, canvases, and paints were scattered everywhere. _

_Sakura sat herself on his couch and he sat on the chair which the art canvas was in front of. He picked up the pencil and began to sketch again, his pencil strokes moving slowly to match detail. "Ah yes Sakura, you're here because?" he said sounding kind of rude. "Oh sorry, I just wanted to see how you're doing. We haven't heard from you in a few days and we were a little worried." She said looking around the apartment. _

"_Ah I see…" he said returning to his artwork. _

_Her eyes looked around and they stopped on the pile of books which read "Make friends fast," "Understand feelings," and etc. But at the top of the stack was a book titled "How to understand Love." Her first thought was "Sai...and...Love?" She picked up the book and stared at it. Sai turned around and saw her looking at it and quickly grabbed it away. "Hey! What was that for?" she said pouting, her arms crossed. _

_He turned red and turned around and looked down for a minute. Sakura could tell he was embarrassed, and she just sat there. "It's the one emotion I don't get…" Sai said breaking the silence. "I get all the others and I'm trying to learn them. But it's just this one…I just can't figure it out. The only small bit of love I know was from my older brother…but I don't know other love…Well I mean not from a family member, I mean from another person."_

_When he said that Sakura was so shocked and surprised, and she sat there her heart racing. "Well um…Sakura…what's love like?" he asked looking back at her still red cheeked. "Well Sai it's hard to explain its just_" Sai cut her off saying, "Naruto…don't you love Naruto?" he asked choosing his words carefully. Sakura looked down and said, "No I don't, we have more of a brother sister relationship." She said with a grin._

_Sai grinned again and turned back around to the paper and began to draw again. "Sai...why do you want to learn so much about love?" She asked. "Well, I don't if it's some other feeling I have. And I wanna make sure it is." He replied to her question. She gasped a little being sure he didn't hear her. _"He loves someone?"_ she thought to herself and, _"But who?"_ He looked at her and said, "Well that was dumb to say…" Sakura just nodded in silence and just wondered who. _

_Sai took off his glasses and laid them on the table next to him. "Well if I'm correct a kiss is a sign of love, no?" He asked her and turned red again. Sakura whose heart was racing was freaking out right about now and was thinking, _"Oh my god! What's Sai getting at?"_ She sat there trying to think of something to say. "Well yes, a kiss can be a sign of love." She said looking away. Sai just sat there with is pencil in hand just starring at the paper. "Well...what's a kiss like? I'm sure you've gotten one Sakura, I mean not from a family member." He asked even redder than before. Now that was the question that made Sakura absolutely want to leave town. She sat there shaking and sweating not knowing what to say. _

"Ah crap…I haven't kissed anyone…"_ she thought to herself. Sai sat there waiting for his answer looking at her. "Ah we-we-well...um…I really haven't kissed anyone…" She said finally looking down and embarrassed. Sai was a bit shocked, almost like he jumped out of his chair. "Re-re-really? I can't believe this…I figured a person like you would've kissed someone by now! The reason I haven't is because I don't have emotions…well I do sort of now, I just haven't mastered them yet." _

_Sai sat back down again looking red and said, "Sorry…" _

"_It's ok..." she said looking really red. _

"_Well can you tell me who you at least like?" Sakura said acting all conspicuous. _

"_Nope, and I don't know if I like her or not…" Sai said his arms folded. _

"Oh so he isn't gay…well not like I've ever believed that…just, it's just a thought." _She thought to herself feeling a little ashamed. "Aww why not?" she said pouting. _

"_Because you'll make fun of me, and I'm starting to have feelings now and I don't want that to be the first actual one I feel." He said all serious like. _

_It was understandable and Sakura respected that but she had to know __**who!**__ "Well Sai what do think Love is?" She asked him. He looked at her again his onyx eyes staring into her emerald. "Um…what I think of it is…that a person has deep affectionate warm feelings. And that, that person would be willing to give their life to protect the person they love. And they could show affection by a kiss or a hug. Well…I think…it's what the book said." Sakura blushed a little again and looked at the book again which was in his lap. _

_Sakura looked up at the clock on the wall and said, "Ah, damn! Sorry I gotta go." She said getting up. _

"_Uh wait. I got a drawing for you." Sai said rummaging through a stack of folders. "Ah-ha! There you are!" he said happily holding the folder up in the air. He walked over to her and handed her the drawing. She opened it and gasped, the drawing was beautiful. It was a perfectly drawn Cherry Blossom with the word beautiful on it. "I hope you like it." He said with his smile again. She grinned again and said, "Thanks again Sai…Its beautiful…" _

_She opened the door all the way and when she was about to say good bye Sai said, "Wait!" grabbing her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him and said "What? Do you have another question? I won't know anything about it because I've never been kis_" She was interrupted by him pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away and blushed even more than earlier. "Well now we have had a kiss so you should thank me. I saved us from embarrassment with a small affection." He said kind of proud. _

_Sakura didn't know what to do in this situation but she heard him say, "-you should than me—" She was bright red but she managed to say "Thanks Sai…" She turned around and walked away with the folder in hand. Sai stood there at the door his pale skin almost red like blood, his heart racing with a real true smile on his face. _

_Sakura walked home and later went to bed thinking of what happened earlier that day. Almost asleep she had a small grin crease on her face and she thought of how Sai has done so much for her. _

_The next day it was like it never happened, well kind of sort of._ _Sakura met Naruto and Sai at Ichiraku for lunch. Sai Just said hi to her and the two blushed a little and Naruto didn't even notice. Before they finished Kakashi came buy and gave them news. _

The four went up to the Hokage's office and stood there waiting for her to say something. She looked at them and said, "Well I'm guessing you know this is about Sasuke so let's begin." She then took out a scroll and flipped it open for them to read. "This is a letter sent by Sasuke regarding a date and time." The letter read:

"_I want to face all of you in a match to the death. Meet me just a little outside the leaf village at 12:00pm sharp, 9/9. I'm looking forward to it. –Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger, "God Damnit! Why does he do this?" Naruto shouted in anger. Sakura was shocked and said, "What! That's in two days! We don't have time!" Sai just stood there looking at the other two.

Tsunade looked at them and said, "Well you might want to prepare. Oh and Naruto have you successfully tamed the Kyubi?"

"Yes...thanks to killer bee."

"Good we'll need it." Tsunade said her hands folded with one another.

They all left the office and Naruto just stood in the hallway. Sakura and Sai just stood about eight feet away from him wondering. "Damn…Damnit…Why?" Naruto said smashing his fist against the wall, leaving an indent in it. "Na…Naruto…" Sakura said sadly for feeling bad for him. Sai stood there not knowing what to say to the both of two ninja. "Well we better get ready…but we **will** get him to come back. I promised you two that and I'll keep that promise." Sai said looking at them. Naruto looked up to the both of them and said, "Thanks Sai, you really are a good friend." They just smiled at one another and went back to their apartments.

They trained and prepared themselves just like the village. They knew people will die and they needed to get stronger to protect everyone else from Sasuke's power. Since Sasuke wasn't himself anymore since Madara took control of him just by saying a small story. Madara had transplanted Itachi's eyes into Sasuke and now has Itachi's power, making this even harder than what this is.

On September 9th, that morning they got dressed and got ready. Naruto fully dressed without his headband sat on his bead thinking. _"Why Sasuke? This is so stupid, why would you do this? Damnit tell me…" _he thought looking at the headband tightly in his grasp. He stood up and put it on and a grin went across his face. "Well one of us is going to kill each other…I know that for sure." He said looking at the clock which was about 11:07am. Tsunade told them they needed to be by the gate at 11:45am.

Sakura looked at the picture of her and her teammates and Kakashi when they were kids. It looked like she was going to cry, the tears welled up in her eyes just thinking how things will go down less than two hours from now. She then looked over to see the new picture of her, Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi and Sai. This is the one thing that made her smile a bit. Her black gloves lay next to where she was sitting and he medicine kit was attached to her belt as it always is.

In front of the canvas sat Sai drawing a bit more but looking even sadder. He wore his anbu pants and top which showed his perfect toned abbs. His headband laid on the table where his glasses were as he made the pencil strokes long and soft. It was now about 11:30am when he decided to leave. But when he got up he looked at the book he made for his brother and thought how he missed him. He picked up the book and noticed the book under it. "Understanding love…." He said softly while holding the other book. He put on his headband, got his sword, and packed his ink and scrolls for his jutsus. But when he closed the door he had a real smile again and the two books were side by side with each other.

Sai was first to arrive at the gates and then Sakura then Naruto. Kakashi and Yamato arrived a moment later and then Tsunade with many anbu. But before Tsunade could say anything a hawk flew out of nowhere and dropped a scroll. But the scroll just happened to land on Naruto's head. "OW! Damn bird!" he said shaking his fist up at it. Sakura picked it up and opened it and began to read. She looked down and gave it to her master, Tsunade read it aloud. _"Oh and I only wish to fight Naruto, Sakura, and my replacement. No one else or I destroy the village. –Sasuke Uchiha" _she said with a startled look.

The anbu were surprised along with everyone else. Naruto got mad again and the lines on his face turned into the ones Kyubi had, all animal like. His eyes were red again but he was controlling the Kyubi so he wouldn't release the fox's full power.

"Let's go!" Naruto said stomping off from the gate towards the area they were supposed to meet at. The other two walked behind him following him to the spot. It was maybe a mile and a half outside of the leaf village. When they arrived the sun was shining bright and at the middle of the sky, meaning it was noon. They stood there as the breeze went past them making the grass sway wildly.

"A-are we even strong enough to stop him…?" Sakura said breaking the silence.

Naruto and Sai looked at her and said, "Of course we are!"

Sakura smiled to this and said, "Get ready…he's here."

In a small flash Sasuke stood there his sword in sheath and his eyes piercing through them, but his eyes weren't normal. They were Itachi's eyes alright. They were in the mangekyo form and were terrifying. "Hmph…it looks like you listened to my orders. Good I won't have to destroy the village." He said with a sinister grin.

"Get ready!" Sai demanded as he took out his short anbu sword.

"Got it!" the others said. Naruto's eyes were now bright red and his power was increasing. The red aura flowed around him revealing three tails then four. A black red ball formed around him and in a moment it opened to reveal his new form. "Naruto, please tell me it's you." Sakura said to the mini fox demon. The creature nodded and they knew Naruto did successfully tame the fox's power. "Well, that's good to know…" said Sai gripping his sword. Sakura put on her black gloves and clenched her fists tightly. The gloves almost broke because of the tension.

Sasuke just laughed at them and stood there, and took out his sword. Its glare coming off of it blinded them, its screeching sound coming from it was frightening. They readied themselves and Naruto was on all fours. Naruto growled at Sasuke and the other two glared, but not like Sasuke. His sight penetrated right through them, like ice cold daggers. "Be careful not to look him in the eyes. I learned that when I first met him. I looked and I almost pissed myself, and that's when I had no emotions." Sai said.

Naruto growled more to the thought of this and Sakura clenched her fists even more. And you could hear the gloves starting to rip. They were all ready but Sasuke in a flash was now behind Sakura getting ready to stab but Sai moved behind her quickly. They're swords clashed with one another and sparks flew. One of Naruto's four tails flew towards Sasuke, Sai just ducking in time. Sasuke moved quickly out of the way and put his sword in a guard position.

Sai got out his scroll and brush and opened the small ink chamber, the ink almost spilling because of the rush. He dipped the brush in it and quickly drew eight ink lions. They growled as the emerged from the scroll and hissed. They stood in front of their master as he pointed to Sasuke giving a sign to attack. They launched themselves at him as Naruto was behind to make a surprise attack. Sasuke's sword buzzed through the air leaving a large pile of ink around him. He didn't notice Naruto until the beast was biting his shoulder, blood squirting out. Sakura quickly moved and gathered a large amount of chakra in her fist getting ready to punch. Sasuke was preoccupied with Naruto who was biting his shoulder. Sasuke punched Naruto in the head and the mini demon went flying, but Naruto landed himself on his feet, his sharp claws scraping on the ground.

Sasuke readied himself for Sakura's attack but when she was in the midst of her swing he vanished. They all looked around for him but couldn't find him. Sai looked around until he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder. Sasuke stabbed him in it but it wasn't serious and Sasuke withdrew he sword from the wound. "Hmm...pathetic, and you're my replacement…" Sasuke said as Sai whipped around. Sai threw his sword at Sasuke and metal sparks erupted.

"Ah, Damnit!" Sai said clutching his wound the blood escaping through his fingers.

Naruto went up to five tails this time, his power rising even further. Sakura didn't notice it but Sasuke was in front of her. His eyes were normal now and she looked into them, but they were cold, like he never had a heart. "Well, well, well…we meet again for the third time. Now can you answer my question truthfully this time? Do you still love me?" He said, his eyes peering at her.

Sai heard this and shuddered a little, and he didn't know what to do. But he and Naruto got on the left and right of her. Sakura looked down, and a moment later she looked up and said, "No…not anymore, because of what you've become." Sasuke was a little surprised to hear this and a grin went across his face. Naruto saw this and hissed to that expression.

"Well that's a shocker. I thought you were madly in love with me, I stand corrected."

"That was when we were kids, and that was four years ago. I'm over you Sasuke and I like someone else now!" Sakura said showing canines.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai had the same expression on their faces. They were shocked and didn't know what to say. "Ah-Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Sasuke laughed to hear this news from her. After that outburst he said, "Ah crap, that was funny! Well then who is it?" he asked his eyes all teary because he laughed so hard.

"Nope, and I don't know if I like him or not…" She said, repeating something she heard earlier that week.

"_Sakura…." _Sai thought to himself. _"That's what I said to her that day…why would she say that?" _

Sasuke just stood there looking at her and glared. "Wow, now we won't say anything…pathetic…" he said. His sword went into an attack position and again he readied himself to lunge. The three prepared themselves again for the attack, their feet scraping across the dirt. Naruto growled even more but returned to his one tail state to be more intact with things. It still was hard to be in the five tailed state and it still hurts a bit.

"Well, if you don't love me anymore ill just kill you now…" Sasuke said. Sasuke rushed towards them with his sword propped forward in a stab position. The three just barely had time to move but only one of them did move.

Sakura sat on the hard dirt ground covered in blood which wasn't her own. The expression on her face was sadness and shocked, which was also covered in the blood. Less than five feet away was Sasuke wielding his sword in a lunge position. But closer than those five feet was Sai blood covered and sword through his front and back.

The only thing that she said was "Sai…." soft and slowly. Sasuke pulled the sword out from him and laughed and said "Why would you do that for her? Of all people her…you god damn idiot. She's nothing special, she's less than dirt_" "Stop! No…no she's not…and if you say that again, I'll kill you where you stand…" Sai said with blood escaping through his sides of his mouth. "Well I don't think you'll be able to move from that spot." Sasuke said with an evil smile.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she just laid there in dirt covered in Sai's blood. Sai began to wobble and said, "Sakura, you know how I said how I like someone?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, I will tell you who it is. It's hard to breath and I'm not going to make it. But the person I **love,** not like, is you…it hurts…bad…" He began to turn around and he had this gaping bloody wound in his chest. Sasuke didn't hit the heart but he was close. Sakura stood up and tried to help Sai but he fell down on his back. Sakura lifted up his head and a pool of blood began to form around them.

"S…S…Sai…I didn't know…I'm sorry." She said, the tears now flowing down her cheeks. Sai's breathing was heavy and even she knew he wasn't going to make it. Even with her medical ninjutsu she knew she wouldn't be able to save him. "Wh...when we first…met…you know how I said all those horrible things to you? Well…I lied…I meant…the…complete...opposite. I thought you were beautiful when I first met you. I didn't have emotions but, it was a thought." Sai said, his breathing getting slower.

Sakura began to cry even more now and her tears hit him. "Sai…I'm sorry…" She managed to say. His breathing was now starting to slow down. "Remember…how I said…when a person loves…someone…they'll protect them...with their lives? Well I did that for you, which means I do love you…and I did give my life…for...you…." that was his last words.

Naruto was now in his nine tailed stage but was way smaller than the nine tailed fox. He looked identical to it, just a minier version of the demon. Naruto could actually manage to speak now but was growling and was tearing up. "DAMNIT SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he launched himself at Sasuke. Sakura sat there and screamed, "Sai!" Tears continued to stream down her face as she held his cold body close to hers. The puddle of blood continued but stopped at about maybe three pints.

Sakura couldn't feel a pulse on him and his body was paler than before, due to the loss of blood. Naruto and Sasuke were having a death match and for a surprise Naruto was winning. Sasuke couldn't keep up with the nine tails being lash at him and the tails kept hitting his body. He started to get tears in the skin, and because of the red chakra it made it fell like salt being rubbed in with the sharp edge of a katana. Naruto kept making Sasuke back up but Sasuke didn't see the rock behind him and tripped.

He fell hard against it and Naruto pinned him onto the ground and knocked the sword away. Tears streamed down the reddish fur from Naruto's eyes, but to Sasuke's surprise they were that blue. Not red like a moment before but blue.

Naruto's eyes were soft now, not like Kyubi's. Tears streamed down his muzzle and dripped onto Sasuke. "Why would you do that? I'm not going to kill you because I believe you're still the same old Sasuke that we all remember." Naruto said his voice firm. "How could you kill Sai? He was our friend…it took us a while to like him…but it was worth it."

Sasuke just sat there his wounds stinging while the fox pinned him down. Sasuke just laughed as the tears hit his face, the wounds still stinging. "What's so funny?" Naruto said, his eyes turning a light red. "Well it's just funny that you still believe that I'm still you're friend after what I've done to you. Pathetic…" Sasuke said. "Well if you won't listen to my words, I'll show you what I've learned. It's a type of genjutsu me and Kyubi learned. It can show just how much pain a person can cause from another person's angle. It's all what I've seen, done, and heard from my friends and myself…" He said looking down his eyes turning a deep red. He lifted his head up and starred directly into Sasuke's eyes.

A wave of fear came all over his body causing him to shudder. He began to shake, and he realized he was in the Kyubi's room where it rested beyond the sealed gate. The red aura filled the room, making the air feel evil. But Sasuke wasn't in the room its self, but in the cage with the demon. Naruto in his human form was now outside the bars starring into it.

Sasuke was frightened and had his back against the bars, trying to keep the distance from him and the beast. When it breathed the air was like a storm, speeding through him making his hair fly back. The smell of it wanted to make anything vomit. Its eyes glowed in the pitch black darkness. The only light coming from the room was where Naruto was, but it still was dark there.

"Now you will know the pain you've caused…Sasuke…" Naruto said flipping up his hand. With that one flick Kyubi was directly in front of Sasuke, less than two inches away. Sasuke could now make out the fox, compared to their last meeting when Kyubi was just chakra that one time.

"You won't let me see this!" Sasuke yelled as he closed his eyes.

"Naruto…do it…" The fox said in its low intimidating voice.

"Got it…Fox tail!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly a chakra fox tail coiled around Sasuke's body making sure he won't move his arms.

Naruto walked closer to him and wrapped his arm around his neck and with the other hand he pried his eyes open. This made it able for Kyubi to start the jutsu. "Now you will feel Naruto's pain!" Kyubi screamed. Sasuke screamed as well because he was terrified from those eyes. Nothing really scared Sasuke except this monster in Naruto, especially in the same room as it.

The room was dark and Sasuke felt like he was floating. But he started to hear voices that began to get louder and louder. Then he began to see images of people and the voices seemed like they were screaming at him. The images were horrible and painful to watch but he couldn't close his eyes. Then the voice and pictures of Madara appeared. Sasuke listened and watched these, while they revealed secrets and facts. Sasuke learned that Madara lied to him, about everything.

Now in reality it only took a few seconds but in his mind it felt like hours. Sakura sat there still holding Sai's cold lifeless body, as Sasuke slowly came back to reality. Naruto's eyes went back to normal and he reverted back to his human form. Sasuke laid there and when his eyes opened they were like the eyes he had three to four years ago. But they were tearing up, and the tears streamed down his face. Naruto and him got up and Naruto said, "Welcome back friend?" He held out his hand waiting for Sasuke to shake it.

Sasuke stood there and then he smiled and shook it, now finally he returned to his old self. But they looked over to see Sakura still crying and they walked over to see. Sasuke squatted down in front of her and Sai's body. She looked up at him and she pulled her fist back to punch. But in mid swing he grabbed her wrist and said, "He's not dead. I hit only a part of him where you don't feel a pulse and they bleed exactly three pints of blood. A human could die if they lose four, Orochimaru taught me this." He said with a grin.

"Sasuke…is it really you?" She asked

"Yep!" he and Naruto said.

"Now if you hit the right spot you can wake them up from this state of death. But I suggest you close the wound first of all, you don't want him to feel the pain again. Oh and I'm sorry for saying all that shit earlier." Sasuke said looking into her eyes.

"Thanks…Sasuke." She said her eyes welling up with tears.

She performed the healing jutsu and the wound closed. Sasuke looked around the chest for the spot and tapped it pretty hard. They waited and waited but nothing happened, he just laid there motionless, not breathing or even a pulse. "Why isn't it working?" she yelled. Sasuke looked back up at her and said, "It takes a while ok. Be patient, it will work." She looked back down and waited more until Sai rose up and coughed up blood.

"Wh-what happened?" He said under his breath. He looked over to see Sasuke next to him and grabbed his shirt. "How dare you say those things about Sakura. I'll kill y_" He said but was interrupted by Sakura grabbing his shoulder. "Sai...you're alive…and you're okay…" She said on the verge of tears. He sat there not knowing what to do but all he could say was, "Huh?" They looked at him with smiles and he got up slowly. "Sasuke's on our side now, he's back to normal!" said Naruto.

Sai smiled again but bent over and puked due to he was dizzy from blood loss. Sakura rubbed his back and patted him making sure he was okay. "Let's head back **home**." Sasuke said with a grin. They all nodded and slowly made their way back. But about half a mile from the village Sai was falling behind. "Hold on guys he's not doing so well." Sakura shouted as they were a bit ahead. "No, no go on. I'll be okay, we'll meet up with you on a bit. Man I'm dizzy!" Sai shouted to them.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and went on ahead. Sakura rushed over to him and said, "Well if your dizzy then sit down, and look there's a rock less than a yard away." He made his way over there and sat down and sighed. After a moment to rest he got up again and they started to walk again. He was ahead of her and was trudging very slowly. "Damn…it still hurts…" he said under his breath.

He fell down on some soft grass and was panting like Akamaru. She ran over to him and helped him up a bit. "I can make it feel a bit better, if you want me to." She said. "Please do…ow, damn…" he said. He slowly took off his blood stained shirt. His whole back was stained with blood and the new wound was now a large scar. The green aura went around the scar and he whimpered in pain.

"Stop being a pussy…" she said

"Sorry…it hurts…"

"Well it won't that much after I'm done."

"Ok…." After a moment later she finished and he put his shirt back on. Then they slowly walked on the dirt road him still ahead of her. She gulped and said while grabbing his shoulder, "Wait!"

"What? I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. So please don_" but he was interrupted by her kissing him. She pulled away and said, "Well you should thank me…"

"_That's what I said to her…that day…and I love her…" _he thought his was bright red.

"Well are you going to thank me?" she asked standing there.

Sai smiled again and looked into her green eyes which he thought were beautiful. Sakura stood there waiting for her answer and she said, "Wow, no answer? Well then let's just g_." But now his lips were against hers and she closed her eyes in enjoyment. They hugged each other and Sai whispered, "Thank you…you're beautiful…"

For that moment they stood there they both thought how some books really do tell the truth.

**Thanks for reading. i got bored and decided to wright this. PLZ review! =^-^= Oh and sorry if its just one long chapter**


End file.
